Biological Weapon 2
by Empress Akitla
Summary: It's been four months since the Black Raptor incident. Most of the NCIS team are starting to forget about the creature, but the creators haven't forgot about them. Now, the team have to face a hoard of biological weapons on the Island of Adisa Kifa...
1. Ideas

**Yay! Whoo! Here is the first chapter of "Biological Weapon 2"! Please enjoy. And as it is with everything else, I'm pretty sure that the first one is better so please don't be afraid to say so. :)**

**

* * *

**Fog sat heavily in the trees, masking the broad green leaves of the canopy. The sound of the surf crashing on the thin coastline of the small island echoed in the mangroves, which grew thickly around the exterior of the tropical rainforest. Cicadas and frogs created a chorus that kept the island always full of noise. Small birds chirped, their songs varying with their species. A particularly shrill cry made the birds go quiet for a few seconds. Content that their songs would not be interrupted again, they started to sing again.

A jeep charged through the thick foliage, scattering the birds picking worms off the road. Mud splashed up alongside its panels and windshield as the two men hit uneven and water filled pockets in the path. A few creatures resembling small, green lizards dashed in front of the car's path, chattering noisily as they went.

"Dang Jabbers," the driver grunted as he swerved the jeep to avoid the little lizards.

"They're always gettin' in the way," the passenger said, shaking his head as he did so. "The scientists are so avid about them not gettin' hurt, but yet they let them run wild around the island."

"It's no wonder none of them have gotten off the island, seeing how they let them all have free reign," the driver said.

"Remember the fences, though," the second man nodded over his shoulder to the where they had come from. "The perimeter fence is 20,000 volts, and then there're the interior fences."

"What in the world are they keepin' in here that needs 20,000 volts to keep it in?" the driver questioned, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Ah, there's the lab," the second man said as he pointed towards the concrete building covered in foliage. "Man, looks like a bunker. What are they expecting to happen clear out here?"

"Who knows what's going through these guys' minds," the driver pulled into the garage as it opened up.

* * *

The room was dim with the only lighting being provided by heat lamps hooked up around a large glass terrarium. A man in a white lab coat was standing there, watching whatever was currently living in the four hundred gallon tank. So focused was his attention that he barely even noticed the door to the dark, humid room open and close as a young technician came in.

"Sir, the latest shipment of tranquilizers just came in," she said.

"Good, we don't need a repeat of what happened a week ago," the man turned to the woman, stuffing his hands in his lab coat pockets. As she was about to leave he said, "Have you any more news on our little…oh, how should I put it…accident?"

"Yes," she flipped a paper up on her clipboard as she spoke. "We've located where they work and can have one of our men take care of them. That is, if you like."

"No," the man said, shaking his head. "We do not simply waist human life because of our mistake."

"Of course, but they know about the weapon and we have no idea how much Captain Johnson told them about the island," she pointed out. "If they begin to dig deeper they could expose our whole operation. They must be taken care of immediately."

"Yes, I know," the man rubbed his scruffy white beard thoughtfully. "But we can certainly make good use of them."

"Sir, you are aware of what happened the last time we tried that…." She trailed off as he held a finger up to silence her.

"No, that's not what I was thinking," he shook his head. "I was thinking we could do some real field experiments instead of just simulations."

"Interesting idea, but we couldn't just release some of our weapons on the general public," she admonished, tapping her pencil on the clipboard. "We've been creating these weapons to protect our people and country, not hurt it."

"No, I would never allow such a thing to happen," he said as he turned back to the terrarium. "I was thinking of bringing them here. That way we wouldn't have to worry about transporting animals or causing a major catastrophe."

"But what will we tell them when they _disappear_?" she inquired.

"A plane crash in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean is very rarely salvable, and the chances of finding any bodies are exponentially slim," the man chuckled as he said this. "Go on now, go arrange some excuse to get them out here."

"What if a few of the ones that know about it don't come?" she asked before she turned on her heel.

"Insist that they come," he bowed his head slightly. "If they do not, then we have many methods of taking care of them."

"Very good," she opened the door and left.

"Ah, we may be having some visitors soon, my pretties," he knelt and reached his hand down into the terrarium, coming back up with a young snake in his palm. It was all black with glittering blue eyes and a creamy white underbelly, with a fleshy pink tongue flicking in and out of its mouth. "Soon, your larger sibling and the others will have a _real_ test of how durable they are."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of the first chapter? We get to see who the masterminds behind the raptor in "Biological Weapon" are...Please remember to R&R! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Trouble

**Here's chapter 2! It's kind of boring here but it'll get rolling in the next chapter, promise. And from there, it'll only get faster I have a feeling. Please enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

The sun shone brightly on the changing leaves around the Navy Yard. The weather was just beginning to get cool, with frost having shown up on the ground for the few nights before. Anthony DiNozzo had even put on a sweatshirt since it had been cold that morning when he had awoken.

"Good morning, Ziva," he said as he slung his backpack haphazardly to the floor next to his desk. "Brought you a coffee."

"You are in a good mood this morning," Ziva said as she cautiously took the offered cup. "Did you do anything interesting last night?"

"Well, if you count having to watch my neighbor's kid interesting, then yes," Tony flopped down in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk.

"I did not know you were capable of looking after a child," Ziva said, a stunned expression on her face.

"He's a good kid, plus he threatened that if I didn't look after him that he'd tell his mom that he got his Playboy magazines from me," he replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did he?" Ziva perked a brow in question.

"No!" Tony held out his free hand in defense. "We went and watched _Rango_."

"Oh, is that about the lizard who becomes the sheriff of that little town called…um…." Ziva rubbed her temples, trying to come up with a name.

"Dirt, the name of the town was Dirt," Timothy McGee answered for Tony as he walked in, taking a seat at his desk.

"Ah, so Probie has seen the movie too?" Tony pivoted in his chair, eyeing the younger agent.

"Yes, Abby convinced me to go with her," Tim said as he set his coffee aside and started to boot up his computers.

"So, are you two…dating again?" Tony furrowed his brows as he asked.

"No, she was watching her friend's daughter and the girl wanted to see _Rango_ really badly," Tim rubbed his eyes and yawned as he spoke. "Abby just asked if I'd come with her."

"You look tired, McGee," Ziva noted as she stood from her desk. "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Not really," Tim mumbled, starting to go through the paperwork he needed to get done by the end of the week, which was only a day away. "Keep having weird dreams; nightmares and just really bad images from the Black Raptor incident."

"Hey, you never have shown us your scars," Tony stood up and approached Tim curiously. "I bet you've got some real pretty ones. I mean, I saw what they looked like after they were stitched up but now they're probably all fleshed over and look like old battle scars."

"Don't touch," Tim slapped his partner's hand away from his shirt.

"It's not like I'm gonna wrinkle your shirt," Tony took a step back, examining his partner's attire. "Hmm, you're not wearing your usual geeky clothes."

"You got a problem with that?" Tim glanced at Tony. He had woken up this morning, not really wanting to be called into work by Gibbs. Today was supposed to be his day off, but as always something had called him in. By looking at what his partner and Ziva were wearing, he guessed that they had felt the same way.

Ziva was wearing a black t-shirt with white wing designs on the back. She had on old blue jeans, judging by the holes they had in them. She had on casual tennis shoes, a black bandanna was tied around her hair, and she did not have any makeup on in the slightest. _Not that she needs makeup_, Tim thought. _She's pretty enough without it._

"You have on some pretty casual gear, too," Tim looked up at Tony. He had on an old black sweatshirt, some old jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. To top it off, his hair was spiked in every direction.

"But it's okay for me and Ziva to wear casual clothes," Tony jerked his thumb towards Ziva who was leaning against her desk with her legs crossed. "You, on the other hand, always have something nice on; a nice clean work shirt, black shoes, or a nice pair of slacks. You never wear just an old blue sweatshirt, jeans, and…are those steel toed boots?"

"I have a right to dress casual when I'm called in short notice, and no, these are not steel toed boots," Tim answered, returning to his computer. "Does anyone know why we were called in? It sounded pretty urgent."

* * *

"Leon, this sounds a little off," Gibbs paced around the director's office, coffee in hand.

"I thought so too, so I called Sec Nav," Vance said as he took his ever present toothpick from his teeth. "This call was legit. There is a dead Navy Officer that requested specifically that NCIS look into his death if he should die. We believe that it may have to deal with a drug ring going on that stretches from the Congo clear to Somali."

"Who all am I taking over there?" Gibbs stopped and asked, drumming his finger impatiently on his coffee cup.

"They requested everybody go since it may be a while," Vance shook his head. "I don't like the thought of sending everybody over there, but I have no choice. Sec Nav agreed as soon as the request came up. So, that means you, your team, and Miss Scuito are going out there."

"What about Ducky?" Gibbs perked his eyebrow in inquiry.

"He's been so busy here I managed to get Sec Nav to cut him out of the equation," Vance said. "I suppose you want to know when you've got to leave and how long you'll be there."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Gibbs shot a blue eyed glare towards the director.

"You're plane leaves in an hour and pack light," Vance laced his fingers together and sat back in his chair. "I have no idea how long you're going to be out there, but be careful. This smells like a load of crap a mile away."

"Ya think, Leon?"

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? If it's a little too slow for your liking right now, don't worry. Some serious bio weapons come into play in either chapter 4 or 5. Please remember to R&R and keep an eye open for updates! :)**


	3. The Island

**Here is chapter 3! Welcome...to the island...:)**

**

* * *

**"So, what's the full story behind this?" Tony asked once the relatively small plane had taken off.

"There's a dead Navy Officer who specifically requested that if he should die, that NCIS was to investigate his death," Gibbs said as he glanced out the window at the quickly disappearing landscape as they climbed into the clouds.

"That sounds kind of hinky," Abby Sciuto said, crossing her legs and folding her arms. "Why would we, our team, be called in specifically?"

"Sec Nav has reason to believe that this man has had dealings with a current drug ring that stretches from the Congo to Somali," he answered, going silent afterwards.

"Sounds odd," Abby shook her head, her pigtails bouncing. Her look brightened as she looked up. "At least I get to go with you guys this time! And now I can keep McGee from getting killed."

Tim looked over at her questioningly. He pointed a finger at her and said, "I'm more worried about you getting killed, not me."

"I can take care of myself," Abby said and smirked.

"Just please make sure that you stay with one of us," Tim pleaded as he settled down into the chair more comfortably.

"Don't worry, you don't need to keep me on a leash," Abby huffed and turned away to look out the window at the fluffy clouds down below.

* * *

About six hours later the pilot announced, "We're approaching the landing strip. It'll take us about two minutes to get a clear shot so please stay seated and buckled."

Tony pressed his face against the window, seeing nothing but clouds. Soon, the plane broke from the bottom of the thick clouds. Below them there was dark blue water, which looked very rough. Fog seemed to be massing all across the water, creating a very ominous feel.

"This gives me the creeps," Tony said as he pulled away from the small, round window.

"This is cool," Abby smiled as she looked out her window. "Kind of reminds me of when they flew into Isla Sorna in _Jurassic Park lll_."

"Well, let's hope this mission doesn't turn out as bad as that one did," Tim cringed as he said this.

"At least there are no dinosaurs alive right now," Ziva commented.

"Or at least, we hope so," Tony rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Where exactly are we?"

Before anyone could answer the pilot said, "Ah, there it is. We'll be landing in just a couple of seconds, folks."

They all glanced out of the windows nearest to them. The fog broke apart to reveal an island, roughly eight miles long and five miles wide. It had a rocky ridge sticking up on the north side of the island while the rest was relatively flat and densely forested with tropical trees and plants. As the plane circled around the center of the island they could see a small landing strip and a large, squat concrete base. About two miles southeast of the base was a deep blue lagoon, obviously manmade. There were thirty foot tall fences surrounding the perimeter of the island, and as they dropped elevation, they could see razor wire spirals topping every section of fencing.

"What is this place?" Tony turned towards his team, his brows furrowed in question.

Gibbs shrugged, Tim shook his head as did Ziva, and Abby just rambled on about several reasons why the fog was so dense around the island. They touched down on the tarmac, pulling to a rather jerky halt.

"Please be careful, folks," the pilot appeared out of the cockpit and pulled the latch on the door.

A burst of warm, humid air filtered into the plane as the team unloaded. They glanced around at the incredibly tall fences surrounding the landing strip and the low grade road that lead off into the dense jungle. Tim hefted his backpack onto his shoulders and glanced up at the fences. There was a quiet _hum_ being emitted by the thick lines that crosshatched across the support posts.

"Those men will take you to the base," the pilot pointed to two jeeps barreling down the road towards them. "Listen to what they tell you guys."

The pilot pulled the door shut, securing it before the engines started. It waited until the NCIS team was out of the way before taking off down the runway. Tony watched as it climbed higher into the dark sky, becoming enveloped by the fog and clouds.

"All of the sudden, I had a weird sense of déjà vu," Tony said as he shook his head. He approached one of the jeeps as they pulled up.

"Are those fences electrified?" Tim asked as he jumped into the front seat of one jeep.

"Yes, they are electrified with 20,000 volts," the man said. He was in camouflage clothes, a blue baseball cap, and had a thick mustache. "I highly suggest not touching them."

Tony smacked his neck as a mosquito tried to bite him. He had taken his place in the front seat of the second jeep. Bugs buzzed overhead as the jeeps took off down the dirt road. Frogs and birds were sitting in the canopy, adding to the overall ambience of the tropical jungle.

"So, about how far to the base?" Tony turned to the driver who was a young man a wearing khaki hat and dark sunglasses.

"About one mile," he said. The jeep swerved suddenly as a small, green creature dashed across the road. "Jeez, I hate those Jabbers. Those dumb things are always running right in front of the jeeps."

"What was it? It looked like a lizard," Ziva said as she turned around to get a better look at it.

"Yeah, they're just lizards," the driver said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Tim's eyes watched the little creatures as three of them darted across the road, slipping between the spaces in the fence. He glanced back at Gibbs, who was also watching the creatures curiously.

"Those are just lizards," their driver said.

"But they were running on their hind legs," Tim pointed out, returning his attention to the jeep in front of them.

"Yeah, they're variations of basilisks," the driver rolled his eyes. "Don't pay any mind to them. So, I'm assuming that you're the NCIS team that was requested."

"That's us," Gibbs replied as he shed his coat. Already the humidity and sudden change in heat was making the agents sweat.

"This island is so cool! So, why is there fog around it?" Abby leaned forward between the passenger and driver seats.

"It's a seamount, so the heat from the volcanic gases mixes with the cold ocean water and creates a perpetual fog," the driver smirked. "It kind of acts as a cloak and makes this place hard to find."

"I was right!" Abby pumped a fist in the air. "I totally told you guys that it was a seamount!"

"There's so much more that you'll get to see while you're here," the driver shook his head as the base came into sight. He added quietly to himself, "And it'll be the last you'll ever see."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please remember to R&R! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Not Dead

**Here's chapter 4! The action is a little slow at first, but a familiar face shows up later...:)**

* * *

"Are they expecting someone to drop a bomb on them?" Tim turned to Tony as the team walked through the sturdy metal door into the compound.

"You tell me, Probie," Tony removed his sunglasses, glancing at the walls and ceiling.

"Ah, you must be the NCIS team," a man approached them. He had a scruffy white beard and wore a long, white lab coat. "Please, come with me. You folks must be incredibly tired after that long trip."

"Well, we kind of…." Tony grunted as Gibbs brought his hand across the back of his head.

"Can you take us to the crime scene? We'd prefer if we could get started right now," he said to the older man.

"Crime scene?" the man for a moment looked confused, but quickly regained his composure. "Of course, the crime scene. I'll take you to it immediately."

"How long has the body been exposed?" Tim asked as he caught up next to the older man.

"We had to move it and put it in one of our freezers," he answered. "He's been dead for three days."

"What all did you know about him?" Ziva appeared on the man's other side.

"Oh, I didn't know him very well," the man said, stuffing his hand into the pockets on his lab coat.

"If you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you in a lab coat?" Tim perked an eyebrow in question.

"I'm actually glad you asked," he smiled a bit. It was an eerie smile that made Tim and Ziva feel a little off and wary about him.

"Woe, what is this?" Abby pointed up to the large computer consoles and screens.

"This is our main hub, we do most of our research here," he answered. "Oh, I don't think we've been properly introduced."

As they passed out of the room full of computers, a thick metal door slid shut behind them. It was a bit odd, but certainly not the oddest thing they had experienced. They were in a wide hallway right now, roughly fifteen feet across. One side was constructed of smooth, black tiles while the opposite side was a large glass window that looked out into the jungle. The window was ground level, so the view was blocked by large leaves, ground foliage, and the barely visible trunks of towering trees.

"What's out there?" Abby stood in front of the long window. It reminded her of one of those giant tanks in an aquarium, where the window stretched from the floor clear to the ceiling.

"Some of our…projects," the older man answered. "As I said, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Doctor Jason Lee."

"Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs motioned to himself. "This is Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, and our forensic scientist, Abby Sciuto."

"I used to employ a young man by the name of Timothy," Dr. Lee stated as he glanced at Tim. "It's interesting, you even resemble him greatly."

"So what exactly do you do here?" Tony asked, glancing warily outside.

"Well, I believe that you already know what we do here," Dr. Lee smiled his eerie smile.

None of them were prepared for what happened next. There was a tremendous thump as something attacked the window. They turned to the thick glass. Automatically, Tim shoved Abby behind him and brushed his hand against his holstered gun. Thinking better of it, he let it be but still backed up. He felt Abby grip his shoulder.

"What is _that_?" she came around beside him, pointing to the large form stalking by the window now.

"My God," Tony cringed, his face twisting into horror.

"It can't be…." Ziva whispered.

Tim placed his hand gently on his old wound, feeling the pain he had felt when it was first inflicted. It was staring at him with those same cold and calculating golden, green flecked eyes...

"What is that thing still doing alive?" Gibbs thundered, his face turning red as he glared at Dr. Lee. "I shot her right through the mouth!"

"Ah, so you were the one who shot her," Dr. Lee shook his head and looked lovingly at the raptor.

She pressed her nose against the glass, her breath fogging on its surface. Her feathers were the same dark red, black, and white pattern they had been fourth months before. The black and green feathers that form a crest on her neck were longer than what they had been.

"She's incredibly strong, and has an amazing healing mechanism," Dr. Lee said proudly as he tapped a hand on the glass. "When we found her she was barely alive."

The raptor tilted her head up. On the left side of her muzzle, on her upper lip, there was a notch where Gibbs had shot her. A few teeth were missing where the notch started, but in front and behind it were jagged teeth in all sizes. She turned her head sideways, peering in through the glass. She paused in her fidgeting, going deathly still. Her slit pupil dilated as a look of recognition appeared in her large eyes. She knew who they were. She remembered them.

"What about the eggs?" Tim asked, his voice hoarse.

"Eggs? What kind of fantasy are you living in?" Dr. Lee turned to them as he asked.

"There were two eggs that belonged to her," he said, nodding to the raptor. "She killed over three hundred people on the Black Raptor to get them back. She nearly killed me, too."

"Really? How did you get out alive?" Dr. Lee questioned. "We created Max specifically so that she'd leave no survivors when she was on a mission…or a rampage."

"_Max_?" Tony furrowed his brows. "That's her name?"

"She's the only one that was actually useful enough to name," Dr. Lee smirked as he said this. "About the eggs, it would be impossible for her to breed. Max is sterile, a default we made sure she was created with. I mean, we did have a male on the island about six months ago, but when he escaped the Titanoboa killed and ate him."

"Titanoboa?" Gibbs looked at him as if he were insane.

"Wait a minute," Abby's green eyes went wide. Tim knew something must have been wrong because her grip tightened on his shoulder. "The Titanoboa is extinct."

"Yes, it used to be," Dr. Lee chuckled darkly. "There are several things on this island that used to be extinct. Max is our finest example, except she doesn't listen to commands very well."

"Wait, we're on…." Tim paused, looking up with wide and fear filled eyes.

"Yes, welcome to the Island of Adisa Kifa."

* * *

**She's back! What did you guys think? Definitely more action in the next chapter, and it gets more dangerous from there. :) Please remember to R&R! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Unlocked Cages

**What is this? Did I really decide to finish this favorite story of mine? Why yes! I did! I've been watching the "Jurassic Park" trilogy, and I found one of my dinosaur books in my bookshelf on Monday and have been doodling various dino bio weapons of mine, and thus I had the urge to finish this. The next chapter will most definitely include more action and possibly, most likely, another monster to start getting scared of. Not as much as Max, but still...**

* * *

Fear. She could see fear etched into all of the humans' features. The way they stood, the way the males stood protectively in front of the females, how large their pupils became. If the pane of glass had not been between them and her, she would have been able to smell the sticky salty scent of it as well. They all recognized her, and she recognized them.

Max watched patiently as Dr. Lee said something, his mouth turning upwards into a sick grin. He walked out of the viewing area in a hurry and a metal door slammed into place behind him.

Panic. Their panic was loud enough that she could hear it through the thick window. A familiar white fog poured out of the vents in the room, swirling on the floor and creeping up the dew speckled glass. It was a sleeping fog, she knew that much. One by one the humans fell to their knees and drifted off into a sedated sleep.

She stood up, arching her back much like a cat. Giant leaves of her home dripped water droplets onto her smooth feathers that glistened in the filtered light coming from the clouds. Max had analyzed the situation. She had analyzed it. The humans were going to be put into the enclosures for the pleasure of Dr. Lee.

But that was not all. She was not engineered to analyze and guess the outcome of situations as advanced as this.

Max had gotten smarter.

* * *

The straw tickled Tim's nose. He sneezed and sat up slowly, shaking his head to clear it of the fog. It was warm and humid, almost uncomfortably so. The young agent craned his neck around to see what his environment looked like at the moment. It almost looked like a kennel of some sort, with tall cages stretching from one end of the building the other.

"Hello?" Tim rubbed his temples, clawing at any memories that tried to come back. He remembered the plane landing and the jeeps taking the team to the compound, but everything beyond that was still a blur.

"McGee?" Ziva asked, springing up from the bed of straw in the cage next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I don't remember much, but I'm alright," Tim stood up on two legs shakily and gave himself a minute to recollect his balance. "You?"

"Fuzzy," she said. She looked over when there was silence from Tim. "Sorry, I meant peachy."

"Ah, that makes more sense," Tim nodded. He couldn't see any other agents in any of the nearby cages. Had they gotten out? Or were they in a separate building?

"So, we can't climb out," Ziva said while pointing towards the top of the cages that met with the ceiling. "No fitting under, either."

Tim didn't know why, but he pushed the door with the toe of shoe experimentally. Surprisingly, it swung open and clattered against the mesh of the cage next to his. Ziva's jaw was partially opened, but she shut it and walked out of her cage.

"Why would they stick us in cages and then not lock them?" Tim wondered aloud.

"Perhaps they wanted us to get out," Ziva whispered, kneeling down to examine the small black backpack sitting against the cage next to hers.

Tim picked up the one at his feet, unzipping it and rummaging through the contents. Rope, a canteen, cloth, a compass, and few other items that were just bits and pieces.

"Why would they want us to get out?" Tim asked quietly.

A roar echoed through the metal walls of the building. Both agents shared a concerned looked as the horrid sound ended.

* * *

Tony was just glad that the little creature in front of him was not Max. It felt strange to call her by that name. It felt strange that she even had a name, let alone a very demented man who viewed her as his child. A monster such as she should not be that cherished.

"I s'pose that you don't know the way out of here, do you?" Tony asked the small green reptile.

It looked up at him with large yellow eyes and flashed him a mouthful of tiny backwards teeth. With a high pitched chortle it dashed away on long thin legs, several others of its kind following suite.

"Thanks for all the help!" Tony yelled after the creatures. He hefted his backpack over his shoulder and started to walk towards the open bay door where the little creatures had scurried away.

"It's about time you got your rear moving, DiNozzo," Gibbs was standing just outside the door with Abby at his side.

"Either of you seen McGee or Ziva?" Tony asked, coming to stand next to the Goth.

"No," Abby shook her head. "I just hope they're okay."

A distant roar rattled the metal sides of the building they were standing next to. The shrill screeches of the small green creatures echoed after it, mixing in with the approaching thunder.

* * *

**Remember to read and review, because if I know people are still interested I'll keep writing chapters in quicker succession. :) Thank you!**


End file.
